Letters to Philippines
by cute chibi kitty
Summary: Philippines decides to join in on the letter writing fever. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So... Well this is inspired by the many "Letters to the World" fanfictions so I'm going to write my first Fanfic just like that... Yeah! So first, I'm gonna tell you something about Philippines. Since she was colonized by Spain for 333 years, pretty long, She also has his optimistic personality and since she was most likely influenced by America she sometimes has her... 'Days Of Hyperness'. She's very respectful to her elders, and likes to know more about the world. As to her appearance, she has long black-brown hair (like most Filipinas do), which she always ties in a ponytail (since it's hot in the Philippines), big brown eyes and tanned skin, a few shades lighter that Spain's.  
>Wow that was long! So! On with the s<strong>

Hello po! This is Philippines! Since a lot of nations started sending letters, I decided to join in as well! I'd like to get to know more about other people, so please don't hesitate to send me letters. I'm sure we will get along well! I'm kind of worried that people may not like me, but, there are more people around to appreciate me , right?  
>Thank you for reading my letter! I look forward to your reply! Again this is Philippines! Mabuhay!<p>

**Please if you want to reply, Send into the reviews~! Thanks!**


	2. Letter to Norway

**Oh my! Three reviews overnight? but since it's a letter... Just thank you! So much! and Ru Tsuna, yeah I wanted to try that too. Lol, Thank you so much for your letters! **

Hello Norway!

Of course I know you! But since my seat is so far away from you during our meetings, I don't really see you often. Denmark is the guy who has spiked hair right? He also joins in on the... bickering... Thank you so much! Please say hi to the others for me too! I'd like to go there sometimes, but, I don't think I'll get used to the cold weather...  
>Thank you for writing to me!<p>

Sincerely,  
>Philippines<p>

**Thank you so much!**


	3. Letter to Liverpool

**Nothing to say... So... On with the letter!**

Hello Patricia!

I would love to! Although I need to check my schedule first, since there are a lot of things happening here... Snubbed my boss...? I don't remember... Well whatever it is, let's put it all behind us! Yeah I eat a lot of vegetables! mostly with coconut milk, but I bet you're talking about salads, so... Yeah I'm okay with it! I hope I could come too! I'm sure it would be fun! Thanks for inviting me!

Love,  
>Philippines<p>

**Thank you so much!**


	4. Letter to Philippines?

**Nothing to say... So... On with the letter!**

Hello Lorenzo,

You're also Philippines...? Hmm... My boss didn't mention someone else Representing Philippines... Ah! Maybe we represent one of the chains of islands! I could be Luzon, Visayas, or Mindanao! I doubt I'm Mindanao though, since I'm not Muslim... Maybe there's three of us! Each of us representing a chain of island, just like S. Italy and N. Italy! I'm so happy if there was another one like me! And I'm not an imposter! Well I hope things clear up

Sincerely,  
>Philippines<p>

**Thank you so much!**


	5. Letter to Mindanao

Oh... so there are others...

Hi Mindanao!

I'm so sorry! Sometimes I completely forget you... and the others... Anyway! I... I'm busy with China... But it's okay! I need to keep a positive outlook! Even though it's hard...

I didn't let Spain take over! why do you keep saying that? Even the other countries accuse me of just letting Spain take over... He took me forcefully! He blinded me with all those lies about him making my life better! He _did _make_ my _life better but... treating our citizens like that-!

And... Independence... That's a great responsibility... when you gain independence others would start bullying you! With no one to protect you... it's hard so... I'll think about it. And that's if boss allows me to interfere...

I can't do any thing about the rumors though. I know your place is beautiful but even if I say so, people still don't want to come. And I'm having trouble with some other countries... Just wait Mindanao! one day we can rise from the ashes, right!

Your forgetful older sister,

Reublika ng Pilipinas


End file.
